


Like a Ghost

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am curious DiNozzo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 50. (Posted to LJ on February 19) Gift-fic for [onlyonechoice](http://onlyonechoice.livejournal.com/). Prompt: NCIS: Tim/Ruby (from "Suspicion") - Long Distance Relationship.

“So, McCloud, been up to Edenville lately,” Tony asked, with his typical annoying smirk. 

“McCloud?” Tim asked, with an eye toward deflection as well as a vague curiosity as to the source of Tony’s latest faux-amusing nick-name.

“Dennis Weaver as Sam McCloud. Small town sheriff in the big city.”

“How is that even close to applicable?”

Tony gave Tim a classic aggrieved eye-roll.

“Just tell me if you’re keeping in touch with Ruby Baby.”

“I can keep “in touch” as you say, without actually going up there,” Tim replied, suspecting what Tony might imagine and knowing it wasn’t even close.


End file.
